Christmas Gift
by QueenDays
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Kurt está dispuesto a volver a un viejo amor después de una brillante noche de Navidad.


Disclaimer: NADA me pertenece. Ni la historia (el genio es de **YaoiIsLove**) ni la serie. Sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**CHRISTMAS GIFT**

Kurt suspiró, abotonando su chaqueta y poniéndose un gorro sobre su cabello. Ya se había imaginado que sería el último en irse de esta pequeña fiesta Navideña en casa de Blaine.

— ¿Ya te vas?

—De verdad no me puedo quedar — respondió Kurt, buscando las llaves del auto en su bolsillo. Blaine le sonrió, sosteniéndolas en uno de sus dedos.

— ¿De quedas por un último trago?

—Blaine, enserio tengo que ir. Digo, esta noche fue muy divertida y todo, pero tengo que irme. Ryan, sin duda, va a comenzar a preocuparse si no llego a casa pronto.

Blaine rodó los ojos. — Lindura, ¿cuál es la prisa? Tengo la edición en Blu-ray de _Wicked_. (N/T Blu-ray es una nueva generación de DVDs y _Wicked_ es un músical de Brodway)

Las ganas de irse de Kurt de pronto disminuyeron — ¿Tal vez medio trago, nada más?

—Me parece bien — Blaine sonrió, dirigiendo a su ex novio hacia la sala de estar. —Pon la película mientras nos sirvo algo de beber.

Kurt medio sonrió. No necesitó preguntar dónde guardaba la película, o dónde estaba el control del DVD, ya había estado en ese apartamento muchas veces. Aunque habían vuelto a estar juntos desde que terminaron hace casi dos años. ¿Qué podía haber esperado de una relación de preparatoria? Terminaron peleando, sobre algo que Kurt ya no recordaba, y terminaron dos meses antes del cumpleaños 21 de Kurt. Después de eso Kurt conoció a su novio actual, Ryan, en su clase de teatro y ya tenían casi dos años de relación.

—Listo — Blaine sonrió, tendiéndole una bebida y sentándose a un lado de él. — Te tomaré las manos — le ofreció. — Están tan frías que parecen de hielo.

Kurt rodó sus ojos y bebió del vaso — Dime, ¿qué tiene esto?

—Una mezcla de cosas, algo de tequila, vodka y jugo de naranja. Déjame quitarte ese gorro — Blaine sonrió, quitándole el gorro. — Tu cabello luce genial.

—Blaine, para. Terminamos hace dos años por si no lo recuerdas.

—Sí lo recuerdo, y tus ojos lucen como estrellas cuando sonríes ¿Te molesta si me acerco? — comentó, moviéndose sin esperar una respuesta.

—Si no me voy pronto, tus vecinos comenzarán a chismear.

—Déjalos — Blaine se encogió de hombros. — Todos son como viejas chismosas. Dios, tus labios se ven deliciosos.

—Blaine, para. Ahora estoy con Ryan.

—Ese chico es un idiota, todos lo sabemos, incluso Quinn y Mercedes lo ven así ¿Qué sentido tiene el herir mi orgullo cuando estamos solos?

—Mira, de verdad no me puedo quedar — dijo Kurt, levantándose del sofá. — Ryan comenzará a sospechar.

Blaine tomó su mano, llevándolo de regreso al sofá. — Tengo suerte de que hayas venido esta noche, estaba preocupado por que me dejaras plantado ¿Te quedas un rato más?

—La respuesta es no.

— ¿Cómo puedes hacerme algo así? Haces que mi corazón se acelere. Haces que te siga amando.

Kurt se mordió el labio, sin poder evitar el escalofrío que sintió cuando escuchó a Blaine decir que aún lo amaba. — Bien, medio trago más — dijo, dándole su vaso vacío a Blaine, quien lo tomó con una sonrisa.

Después de arreglar la bebida, se la tendió a Kurt, quien la aceptó, sus dedos se rozaron ligeramente. Blaine tragó saliva. — Me dan escalofríos cuando tocas mi mano.

Kurt tomó su bebida, retirando su mano y bebiendo el alcohol. — Blaine, has sido grandioso, pero que no ves que…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, Blaine se inclinó y puso sus labios sobre los de Kurt. Kurt no lo pensó dos veces y le devolvió el beso, disfrutando el sabor familiar y la sensación de los labios de Blaine sobre los suyos. Blaine se alejó lentamente con una sonrisa triunfante. — Dios, sus labios son deliciosos.

—Blaine…

—Sólo quédate, Kurt, haré que valga la pena.

—Estoy saliendo con Ryan — le reiteró, tratando de ignorar la manera en la que Blaine se le acercaba sobre el sofá.

— ¿Saliendo con la única persona que ha olvidad tu cumpleaños dos años seguidos? ¿Con quien olvidó su aniversario? — Blaine se acercó aún más, besándolo son suavidad, Kurt le devolvió el beso. — Él no te ama de la manera en la que yo lo hice o en la que aún lo hago — sus labios se movieron hacia el cuello de Kurt, sintiendo su pulso. Kurt lanzó un gemido, arqueándose bajo el cuerpo que lo estaba cubriendo. — ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?

—Blaine… por favor… — Blaine le dio un ligero mordisco, al mismo tiempo que succionaba para dejarle un pequeño moretón. —Ahhh… haz eso otra vez — gimió Kurt mientras arrugaba la camisa de Blaine con sus manos.

Después, cuando Kurt se encontró a sí mismo desnudo sobre la familiar cama de Blaine y al lado de un dormido Blaine, se dio cuenta de que se sentía horrible por haber engañado a su novio. Pero, al mismo tiempo, estaría mintiendo si decía que ya no amaba a Blaine. Con un suspiro encendió el radio, de los altavoces salió un poco de música ligera. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo cuando _Baby It's Cold Outside_ llenó la habitación, la canción reflejaba exactamente la conversación que había tenido con Blaine.

Kurt se dio cuenta de que habían estado citando la canción todo el tiempo. Esta era la canción Navideña favorita de Kurt después de _O Holy Night_, Blaine debió haberlo recordado y la usó en su contra. Ryan NUNCA hacía nada así para él, Ryan ni siquiera recordaba el nombre del padre de Kurt, pero Blaine lo había llevado hasta el sexo con una simple canción. Inclinándose ligeramente sobre él, quitó un mechón de cabello de la frente de Blaine, besándolo con suavidad — Aún te amo.

El brazo de Blaine se movió sobre su cintura, envolviéndolo, jalándolo hasta ponerlo a un lado de su propietario. — Te amo, Kurt — murmuró.

Kurt acababa de recibir el mejor regalo de Navidad de toda su vida. El regalo de un amor renovado, y este era un regalo de esos que no se cambian por nada.

* * *

_¿Hermoso o qué?_

_No tienen idea de lo mucho que me gusta Klaine. Y esta canción pfff~_

_REVIEW!_


End file.
